1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a differential gear mechanism for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various constructions of differential gear mechanisms are known. One type of differential gear mechansims is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 and is seen to comprise a pair of pressure plates 25' and 26' as means for supplying the pressure force against a pair of clutches, not shown, disposed within a case 10', the same being pressed and actuated upon both sides thereof by means of a camming operation generated by means of the relative rotation between edge portions 25'a and 26'a formed upon the pressure plates 25' and 26', and a pinion shaft 15'. In this mechanism, the cam portion is defined within a limited space of the case 10' between namely, the edge portion 25'a and 26'a of the pressure plate 25' and 26' and the pinion shaft 15' and is located outwardly of the pinion gear 16' so that the thickness of the case 10' is rendered quite thin.
Another differential gear mechanism is such that the cam portion is not enclosed or disposed within the case, but the case has a recessed portion and the outer surface of the cam portion is similarly constructed with the outer surface of the casing. However, the intensity of the casing is reduced, and the capacity of the transmitting power of the whole mechanism is lowered.